


Один поцелуй за раз

by Ampaseh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Sequence, First Kiss, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: “Would it really kill you if we kissed?”Five times when Yurio (almost) got his first kiss and… well, you know the rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247855) by NZNBRG. 



Целоваться — гадость. Фу. Зачем только люди это делают? При встрече или на прощание ещё ладно, хотя можно просто рукой помахать, но взасос? Фу-у. Когда в фильмах герой склоняется к героине, и романтичная мелодия становится громче, Юра всегда отворачивается. Плеваться — плохо, лизать чужую еду — нельзя, а выражать свою любовь слюнями — нормально? Люди странные.

Если уж кого и целовать, то Джей Джея. Засунуть язык в его самодовольную глотку, пусть подавится! Юра так и собирается поступить на Кубке Канады, после произвольной, но в последний момент передумывает — этот козлина лижется с собственным отражением, можете поверить? Такого, как Джей Джей, уже ничем не сделаешь хуже.

* * *

Люди странные, не то слово. Но есть дедушка, есть Яков (иногда ничего), Лилия (редко), Мила (почти никогда), и есть Бека — вот он вообще нормальный! Даже классный. С ним можно говорить про что угодно, и он убойно шутит, и водит мотоцикл. Круто.

— А так сможешь? — Юра разворачивается спиной к рулю, воображая, будто они не в гараже, а на трассе. — Погоня! Жми, я нас прикрою! Бах! Бах! Получите, га…

Лицо Отабека так _близко_.

«Он поцелует меня сейчас, — испуганно думает Юра. Мысль мятным леденцом холодит язык. — Сейчас… поцелует…»

— Сейчас направо повернем, — отвечает Отабек. — Держись крепче.

Юра отшатывается, осознав, что сам его вот-вот поцелует.

* * *

Только вот целоваться Юра не умеет. А он не кто-нибудь там, ясно? Он Юрий Плисецкий, он лучший, он все должен уметь.

Переборов себя, он смотрит ролики на ютьюбе (а после чистит историю запросов). Пробует на персиках. На помидорах. (Дедушка ворчит, что все футболки в пятнах.)

Перед тренировкой — не лучший момент, но Юра неделями зубрил теорию, и он готов. Готов, черт возьми!

— Мил, давай поцелуемся. — У нее настолько изумленное лицо, что он добавляет поспешно: — Научи меня. Ты ж со всеми, поди, перецеловалась. Тебе что, жалко?

Мила смеется, обнимает его, говорит: тренироваться не надо. Говорит: сердце подскажет.

Дура, что с нее взять.

* * *

— Юра!  
Ссутулившись, он натягивает капюшон, хотя какой смысл уже.  
— Юрочка-а-а!  
Вышел, называется, колы купить.  
— О боже! Это правда ты!  
Не толпа фанаток, всего одна, еще повезло. Хотя, может, действительно повезло?  
— Ты настоящий! — восклицает она, прижав ладони к щекам и слегка покачиваясь. — Можно… можно тебя потрогать? Я глазам не верю!  
— А можно, я тебя поцелую? — выпаливает он. А что? Идея кажется отличной, пока девчонка не начинает бледнеть и глотать воздух. — Или ты меня, — уточняет Юра. — Так-то пофигу.  
— Не могу, — сипит она, оседая по стене, — дышать…

Юра усаживается рядом, прямо на асфальт, гуглит «паническая атака первая помощь» и пытается отпоить девчонку колой.

* * *

«После золотой медали», — загадывает Юра, что вскоре превращается в «после Нового года», «после дня рождения», и вот уже май на дворе, но… Отабек не станет смеяться, бровью не поведет даже. Просто ему не понравится. А надо, чтоб понравилось. А как? И все кругом словно сговорились — весна, пора любви! Люди, блин.

Тошно. Поделиться не с кем, поймет только Бека, но с ним нельзя.

— Тебе казалось когда-нибудь, что ты как бы, ну… проклят?  
— Почти всю жизнь, — кивает Виктор. Иногда он такой нормальный.

Кусая губы, Юра твердит себе: «Мужик, не пались», пока Виктор треплет его по волосам и целует в макушку. Женатик слюнявый.

* * *

Пора признать, что идеального момента, как и другого лучшего друга, не будет. Других таких вообще нет, Бека — и всё. Ну и ладно. По-прежнему ведь — слюни, язык, противно… да.

Они смотрят ужастик, и Юра обнимает Отабека со спины — тот не пугается от страшных звуков, но вот от щекотки… аха-ха!

Отабек отбивается, они борются, головой об пол — ай!

Лицо Отабека _так_ близко.

«Я не могу, не умею, прости», — думает Юра и целует его в губы, стремительно и жестко. 

От второго поцелуя покалывает во рту, от третьего — сладко. 

Четвертый похож на загаданное желание. 

— Я ждал, — тихо говорит Отабек и улыбается.

Пятый — на сбывшееся. 


End file.
